In electronic materials and the like, it is common to utilize frames or segments of a metallic strip which have portions thereof removed and other portions thereof selectively plated with an appropriate metal, such as gold, to serve as a base for application of selected electronic components thereon.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a method and apparatus for electroplating selected portions of a strip before the strip is severed to form frames; wherein the electroplating is achieved with efficiency and minimal waste; wherein the apparatus includes novel electroplating means; wherein the apparatus includes novel means for treating the strip before and after electroplating; and wherein the apparatus can be readily adapted to change the configuration of the selected portions which are being plated.